Family roughness
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: There is a murder at Ivy Leage University(call it that because it needs a league or something(It just feels right)) and Phoenix Wright comes into action. Well the defendant has a lot more to deal with that just getting a not guilty verdict slight references to Turnabout Memories Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Heh, heh. You're good," A man said. "Shall we call it a night?"

"Not quite," another said. "You proven your worth but I just can't let you win."

"But what's the prize?"

"Something you couldn't understand," the man said before pulling out a gun. "I want a life."

*Bang*

"And to be loved."

_Time: April 28th 1:28 pm_

_Place: Wright And Co Law Offices_

"Another day, another episode of The Steel Samurai!"

Maya Fey and her cousin Pearl ran to the television to watch their favorite show. Maya's boss and friend was cooking lunch for the girls.

"Go Sushi Slice!" Maya screamed out loud. "Oh this is going to be a great episode Pearly. I can tell."

"Girls, lunch is in ten minutes."

"Ah come on Nick," Maya whined. "The show just started. Phoenix Wright came out of the kitchen.

"Maya then record it," Phoenix said.

"Well I always record it Nick," Maya said. "But it's better live."

"Maya you decide either you can have lunch or watch the Steel the Samurai but not both," Phoenix smirked.

"That is so dirty Nick," Maya whined.

"Mr. Nick you should be nicer to Mystic Maya," Pearl said. "She is your-"

"Pearl!" Phoenix and Maya said.

*Ring, Ring*

"I got it," Phoenix said going to the phone. "Hello." Phoenix seemed to talk for a long time. "I see. Yes I'll be there."

"Nick," Maya said eating her noodles. "Where will you be?"

"They need me at the detention center."

"We have a case!" Maya exclaimed. "Aw that's awesome right Pearly!" Maya and Pearl were jumping up and down.

"You know we have to hear the case before we decide, right?" Phoenix said.

_2:05 pm_

_Detention Center_

"I have to admit this place never sends me good vibes," Maya admitted, passing the time.

"Do we even know what kind of case it is?" Pearl said. A man entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Phoenix Wright," Phoenix introduced.

"Devin," the man said. "Devin Higdid. Thank you for coming."

"So what happened?" Maya said.

"I-I was arrested for murder," Devin said. "Jerry Yusman was the victim."

"Do you know this guy?" Phoenix asked.

"Not really," Devin said. "His relation to me is, well I guess, ex's new boy." Devin looked down.

"Ex?" Phoenix said. "So he was dating your ex-girlfriend?"

"That's what I heard," Devin said flushing. "I haven't really kept in touch so why would I pry?"

"Because you feel that she's your special someone!" Pearl blurted out. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Pearl that just makes him look more guilty," Phoenix said. Pearl looked down in disappointment.

"Why can't people just look for their special someone without looking suspicious?" Pearls pouted.

"Um I'll exclaim that later," Phoenix said avoiding the topic.

"Well who is the ex anyway?" Maya asked returning to the topic.

"Sheryl Johnson," Devin said.

"Where did it take place anyway?" Phoenix asked.

"Ivy League University," Devin said. "In the gymnasium, I think." Phoenix looked down in thought.

"Do they go there? Your ex and her boyfriend, I mean."

"We all do," Devin said. "Sheri and I are sophomores. And Jerry was a junior."

"Would Sheryl be there now?" Maya asked. Devin nodded and gave them her dorm number.

"Where were you during the murder?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I was in my room the whole time," Devin said nervously. "It's not the best alibi is it? To make it worse my roommates were out."

"Thank you Mr. Higdid," Phoenix said turning to leave. "We will find you innocent. I promise."

_2:56_

_Ivy League University_

_Anabranch Dorm 22_

"Never guessed that I would be back here," Phoenix said knocking on the door. "Brings back memories." He looked down.

"Don't worry Nick," Maya reassured. "This time it's in the gym."

"Gee great help Maya," Phoenix sulked.

"Hello," a girl said opening the door. She looked pretty enough. She had streaked some of her hair in pink. She was pretty slim. She had light makeup on. And to top it all of she had a pretty decent outfit on. It was a medium size skirt, and a colorful shirt.

"Hello, I'm Maya Fey," Maya said shaking the girl's hand. "Does Sheryl Johnson live here?"

"I'm Sheri who are you?" she said looking at Phoenix.

"Phoenix Wright, I'm an attorney," Phoenix introduced.

"And I'm Pearl Fey," Pearl said.

"Aw you are so adorable," Sheri said. "Is she yours?" she looked at Maya who was now flushing.

"Uh no she's my cousin," Maya said. "Nick she called me old."

"Consider it a compliment," Phoenix whispered. "Anyway we're here to ask what you know about your boyfriend's death." Sheri's eyes watered. "Err sorry I didn't mean too."

"He's not coming back," Sheri cried out. "Why did he have to die?" Maya led her to the couch, while Pearl slapped Phoenix.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were so sensitive," Phoenix said rubbing his cheek. Sheri glared at Phoenix.

"What do you mean I'm sensitive!" she shouted. Phoenix recoiled a bit. "I am not sensitive."

"I'm sorry!" Phoenix said hiding behind Maya.

"You're pathetic sometimes," Maya exhaled. Sheri wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," she said. "Things have been tense for a while. I guess I didn't get enough sleep or something." Phoenix nodded sitting on a chair.

"And he's not really my boyfriend," Sheri admitted. "We've only been on a few dates. We never actually decided if it was serious or not."

"Define a couple," Maya asked.

"5 or 10," Sheri said. Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl looked confused. "I really don't know less than necessary to officially be a couple."

"I see," Maya said. "So you've been pacing huh?"

"I try," Sheri said. "It can get intense. I'm just glad I didn't start dating till junior year of high school."

"I don't mean to be rude but how long did you know the suspect, Devin?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh since last year, we were in literature class together," Sheri said. "But he changed majors this year. So we only see each other in math."

"You take literature?" Phoenix asked. 'Another literature student. What are the chances?' He shook his head.

"Well I loved Greek mythology in high school so I decided to study it," Sheri said. "We're starting the Odyssey soon."

"How long did you and Devin go out?" Maya asked holding her hand.

"Until about a month or two ago," Sheri said. "We got along great but we just drifted apart if you catch my drift." Phoenix nodded. Sheri then didn't look so good.

"Are you ok?" Phoenix asked. Sheri's face turned green. She ran to the dorm's bathroom. Maya followed.

"Mr. Nick what happened?" Pearl asked.

"Stomach ache I guess," Phoenix said. Maya exited the bathroom.

"I think we better leave. She'll be awhile," Maya said. Phoenix nodded.

_3:13_

_Ivy League Gymnasium_

The gym was in pretty good shape. Aside from the floor being scuffed up it looked pretty good.

"This gym needs a maid," Maya said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a gym," Phoenix said. "Just be happy we can't smell the locker room from here."

"Lo-ck-er room?" Pearl said biting her thumb. "What's that?"

"It's very smelly if you're a guy," Phoenix said. Pearl nodded. "Basically it's wear you change to get ready for gym class. And you have a special place to put your cloths."

"Oh," Pearl said. "I get it I think."

"Oh it's you guys," someone said behind them. They tuned to see Detective Gumshoe.

"Hello Detective," Phoenix said.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Well if you put it that way, pal," Gumshoe said scratching his head. "Anyway I take it you're taking the guys case." Phoenix nodded. "Well the crime scene's over there."

"Thank you mister Scruffy Detective," Pearl said. Phoenix looked around the crime scene. He noticed a gun.

"I take it he was shot," Phoenix said looking up.

"Right in the middle of the chest," Gumshoe said sweating. "All I can say is that it was nice that it was a quick death." Gumshoe gave Phoenix the autopsy. Phoenix looked back down at the scene.

"Ew Nick," Maya said covering Pearl's eyes. "There's still some blood."

"I wouldn't call that some, Maya," Phoenix said looking back at the gun. "Is there any prints?"

"Just glove marks," Gumshoe stated.

"So why accuse Devin?" Phoenix asked.

"His gym clothes were covered in the victim's blood. Plus only his and the victim's locker were open." Phoenix nodded. "Plus we got a witness."

"Who?" Phoenix inquired.

"The janitor," Gumshoe said. "Mr. Janitor."

'I should've seen that coming,' Phoenix thought.

"He's in his closet, if you want to talk to him, Gumshoe stated.

"Ok thank you," Phoenix said heading toward the janitor's closet.

_3:46_

_Janitor's closet_

"It's a little cramped," Maya said opening the door.

"What do you expect," Phoenix mocked.

"May I remind you that I never went to college, or any school," Maya glowered. Phoenix apologized.

"Well I see who's the boss," someone said sarcastically. They turned to see a relatively good-looking man at the door.

"Hey I'm her boss," Phoenix said offended.

"Woah I thought janitors were older," Maya said pointing at the man. Phoenix sternly looked at her. "Sorry."

"Don't worry I'm not offended," Mr. Janitor replied. "It pays better than Mc. Donald's. Well just barley. But the hours are better and I am a vegetarian."

"Seems pretty good," Phoenix said a little impressed.

"I'm just doing this until some other jobs come up," Mr. Janitor said. "I'm planning to be an engineer so in this environment, it's almost as good."

"I hope you get to be an engineer," Maya said leaving. Phoenix pulled on her shirt. "Oh yeah the case."

"Oh I guess that's why you are here," Mr. Janitor said.

"Yeah we heard you were a witness," Phoenix said.

"Well it was the end of my shift and I was wondering around when I heard a big bang. I was stunned for a few minutes. I ran to the gym and found Jerry there. He was very weak. When I called 911 I saw a shadow moving. I ran after it into the men's locker room and I lost sight of him when I saw the lockers open."

"Seems pretty solid," Maya said disheartened.

"Well that's about it," Mr. Janitor said turning to leave.

"Hold It!" Phoenix shouted. Mr. Janitor turned around.

"Yes."

"One question," Phoenix exclaimed. "Why were you wandering around?" Mr. Janitor sweated.

*2 Psyche-Locks appear*

"I really have to get back to my shift," Mr. Janitor said running off.

"What happened Nick?" Maya asked putting her hand up to her mouth. "Was it a psyche-lock?" Phoenix nodded.

"We have a while before we solve this case," Phoenix said.

"Look Mr. Nick," Pearl said looking at the metal shelf. "It looks like a key."

"It's a key to the bathroom," Phoenix said inspecting it. "It's part of a key ring. Other keys include everything a janitor would need. He even has his car keys on it."

"Look Nick there's another key," Maya said picking it up. "It's for the room 203E."

"I remember that room," Phoenix said. "It's one of the science department rooms." 'But why would he have a specific room when he has a key to the whole building.'

"Look I'm a witch," Maya said riding a broomstick.

"Ah Maya that's not yours," Phoenix said putting the broom back.

"Sorry Nick, But now what do we do?"

"We go back to the scene of the crime," Phoenix pronounced.

_4:36_

_Ivy League Gymnasium_

"Woah Nick," Maya said. "The hoops are going down!"

"Well we believe that the victim was playing basketball, before he died," Gumshoe said. Maya screeched. "Sorry!"

"What makes you think that?" Phoenix said.

"The blood freckled ball for one," Gumshoe said looking up.

"Hey by the way," Maya said. "Who is the prosecutor?"

'Please be someone easy. Please be someone easy. Please be someone easy. Please be someone easy. Please be someone easy. Please be someone easy.' Phoenix wished.

"Ms. von Karma," Gumshoe answered.

"Dang it!" Phoenix unintentionally said.

*Crack*

"OW!" Phoenix turned around to see Franziska von Karma there whip in hand. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," Franziska said pointing at Phoenix. "What's wrong with me being the prosecutor for the case."

*Crack! Crack! Crack!*

"Sorry Franziska," Phoenix said. Franziska huffed.

"Well either way you will a hard time pulling off a not guilty verdict," she smirked. "Devin's the only one who could've done it. And he has the perfect motive, don't ya think."

"But you don't have definite proof, that Devin did it, do you?" Phoenix said. Franziska lost her smirk.

"Well his dorm in just a five minute run, and he is quite the athlete," Franziska said. "So it wouldn't be so difficult to pull off." Phoenix bit his lip.

"You don't really think he would kill someone for a girl do you?" Pearl asked making puppy eyes. Franziska was a little nervous to answer.

"Teenagers are different from children little girl," Franziska said. Pearl looked lost in thought. "Anyway I look forward to facing you Phoenix Wright." Franziska curtsied and left the gym.

"At least she's more civil," Maya said trying to cheer Phoenix up.

"Yeah I guess so," Phoenix said. 'I guess I did enough investigating.'

"Oh poo. Someone got mud over here," Maya pouted.

"We can't clean it up Maya," Phoenix said looking at the shoe print. "Gumshoe did anyone look at the shoeprints.

"Yeah." Phoenix looked them over.

'That's odd they don't look like sneaker to me,' Phoenix thought. 'But I can't really tell."

"Nick," Maya said. Phoenix smiled.

"Let's go home Maya," Phoenix said. "We did enough investigating." Maya nodded.

"Goodie!" She shouted. "The next episode of the Steel Samurai is on at 5:30."


	2. Chapter 2

_April 29th 10:23_

_Defendant Lobby 4_

"So that's all I can figure at this point," Phoenix finished. Devin looked down. "I'm only going to ask to make sure but you didn't kill Jerry did you?"

"No sir," Devin said. "I can't say I have good chances in there do I?"

"If you're innocent then you should have nothing to worry about right?" Phoenix comforted. Devin smiled.

"I guess not," he said.

"So Nick are you ready?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded.

"I guess I'm all set for today," Phoenix said. "This won't be easy."

"Since when did you start having easy cases Nick," Maya laughed. Then she thought a bit. "You didn't start solving cases without me did you Nick?"

"That's just rude Mr. Nick," Pearl slapped. Phoenix rubbed his face.

"Sadly that's just the easy stuff my face is going to face today huh?" Phoenix sighed.

_10:35_

_District Court 2_

*Smack*

"Court is now in session," the judge started. "The trial of Phoenix-"

"Um your honor I'm not the one on trial here," Phoenix sulked.

"Sorry Mr. Wright but the last case from Ivy U. was well you," the judge said.

'Thanks for reminding me your honor,' Phoenix thought.

*Crack*

"Can we get on with this!" Franziska von Karma shouted. "The case can't last all day you know!"

"Yes the trial of Devin Higdid shall now commence."

"The defense is ready your honor," Phoenix said.

"The prosecution is also ready," Franziska said curtsying. "Phoenix Wright this time you don't have a prayer."

"So much for civil," Maya sulked. Phoenix started to sweat.

"Now, now Ms. Fey," Franziska smirked. "Inside court you are my enemy. Outside is a different situation."

"I guess that makes sense," Maya said with her hand up to her face.

"Ms. von Karma call you next witness?" the judge said.

*Crack*

"Ow!"

"The prosecution calls detective Gumshoe to the stand." In the next minute Gumshoe was up in the stand ready to testify. "Name, testimony, and will."

"Huh?" Franziska whipped the poor sack. "Ow! My name Is Detective Dick Gumshoe and I'm a local detective. An I don't think I have a will."

"But this is America!" Maya shouted. Franziska cracked her whip at her desk. "EEP!"

"Testimony now Scruffy!"

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe said looking up and proud.

-Testimony: The crime-

"Ok so The crime took place at 9:23 on the night of April 27th. The victim, Mr. Jerry Yusman was playing basketball when Mr. Devin Higdid came in. Devin in a jealous rage for stealing his girlfriend shot him. He ran to the locker room to dispose of his cloths. But he was caught and he fled to his dorm where the police apprehended him."

The judge nodded. "I see so his jealousy led to this tragedy. Who was the girl anyway?"

"Miss Sheryl Johnson," Gumshoe stated. "She was the defendant's ex girlfriend for about a month or two now."

"Love blinds people," Franziska stated. "People would do anything to get it or even end it. Makes you wonder which emotion is stronger."

"Ms. Fey-"

"Wrong case your honor," Phoenix interrupted again.

"Sorry Mr. Wright. You may cross examine the testimony now."

'Gumshoe wasn't even the detective on the case anyway,' Phoenix whined in his head.

-Cross Examination: The Crime-

"Ok so the crime took place at 9:23 on the night of April 27th. The victim, Mr. Jerry Yusman was playing basketball when Mr. Devin Higdid came in."

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted. "What was Mr. Yusman doing in the gymnasium?"

"He was on the basketball team pal," Gumshoe said. "He even got a sports scholarship to go there anyway."

"Ok continue!" Franziska snapped.

"Yes Pal!" Gumshoe yelped as her whipped land on him. "Devin in a jealous rage for stealing his girlfriend shot him."

"Hold It!" Phoenix shouted. "You say my client was in a jealous rage, and killed him."

"Um yeah pal," Gumshoe answered.

*Crack, Crack, Crack*

"No pointless questions!" Franziska yelled.

'Uh-oh that whipped will strike me dead if I don't be careful,' Phoenix thought. "So how would have Devin do the vile deed."

"Well isn't it obvious," Gumshoe boasted. "He came into the room and shot him dead."

'Bingo!' Phoenix grinned. "Would you append your statement?"

"Devin shot him dead upon entering the room."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. "Detective Gumshoe you say that he shot Mr. Yusman immediately entering the room."

"Yeah."

"Well the autopsy clearly states that Devin was shot in the chest. Now how would Devin do this if Mr. Yusman was facing the net on the side!"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska shouted. "You have no proof that the murder happened when Mr. Yusman was facing the net you foolish fool. How foolish could you get?" Phoenix shook his head.

"You forget Ms. von Karma, that there is no hoop right in front of the doors," Phoenix smirked. Franziska recoiled. 'Whew that was close if we-'

"OBJECTION!" Franziska shot back. "Mr. Phoenix Wright, what if Mr. Higdid called out before he did the crime."

"Well-"

"If he did that than the murder would have happened the way we see now," Franziska said leaning upon the bench wagging her finger.

"That's right," the judge said. "Well if-"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted.

"Now what Mr. Wright," the judge said.

"There's something else funny in the testimony," Phoenix said. The judge nodded.

"Nick are you going to be ok," Maya said.

"Don't worry Maya," Phoenix said. "We shouldn't push it. Let's just see what Ms. von Karma has up her sleeve." Detective Gumshoe went back to his testimony.

"He ran to the locker room to dispose of his cloths."

"OBJECTION!"

"What pal?" Gumshoe said looking down.

"If Devin just came in too shoot the victim why on earth would he wear his gym cloths?" Phoenix asked. "Wouldn't it make sense the other way around? That he did so in the cloths he was wearing and changed into his gym cloths after the murder?"

"OBJECTION!" Franziska bellowed. "The defendant's reasons for changing into his gym cloths before the murder stands. Maybe he did so in gym cloths to cover the blood coming onto his regular cloths."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix show back. "Than why didn't he just throw the gym cloths away instead of just stashing into his locker? That would just make him look bad."

"Way to go Nick, even Ms. von Karma can't overturn that," Maya said.

"Wait Maya it's too early to celebrate," Phoenix said. "Ms. von Karma still has the upper hand just look at her." Sure enough Ms. von Karma was still smirking over desk.

"I have an answer to that," Franziska replied extending her hand. "With my next witness."

"And who would that be Ms. von Karma?" the judge asked.

"It's the one that witnessed the defendants escape," Franziska said. "Mr. Aster Janitor."

"Very well, we will have a 20 minute recess until the witness is ready," the judge said.

*Smack*


	3. Chapter 3

_April 29th 12:42_

_Defendant Lobby 4_

"That was lively," Devin said. "Do you think it's going well?"

"Well I think I can out maneuver Mr. Janitor," Phoenix said. "But there's something I want to know."

"Yes."

"Do you know what this is?" Phoenix asked presenting the key found in the janitor's office.

"Oh that's one of the rooms in the science and engineering building," Devin said confidently. "My best friend goes there for classes."

"I see," Phoenix said. "Thanks Devin I just wanted to confirm that." Devin looked confused. "Well the buildings may have changed since I was a student at Ivy U."

"Oh you were that sap that got caught up in his evil girlfriend's murder schemes."

"Technically I was dating-"

"Mr. Nick," Pearl interrupted glaring at Phoenix.

"Well I'm not here to reminisce on that case anyway," Phoenix laughed. Devin nodded.

"You don't think that's the case here do you?" Devin asked nervously.

"Well if it was you'd be the dead guy, Dev," Phoenix said patting his back. Devin nodded feeling relived.

"Hey Nick," Maya said. Phoenix looked over at her. "Do you think it was the janitor?" Phoenix shook his head.

"I know he was keeping something but I think it's just a personal matter," Phoenix said. Maya nodded. "But don't worry I will discover his secret."

_1:05_

_District Court 2_

*Smack*

"Court is back in session," the judge said. "Ms. von Karma. Your witness, please."

"Yes your honor," Franziska smirked. She extended her hand. "Mr. Aster Janitor please take the stand."

When Mr. Janitor was at the witness stand Franziska spoke.

"Name and profession, if you will," Franziska said.

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Janitor replied. "My name is Mr. Aster Janitor and my profession is well I'm the school custodian."

"You mean you're the janitor?" the judge asked.

"Well yes your honor," Mr. Janitor replied. "I am. But I want to be-"

*Crack*

"Enough chatter more testimony," Franziska snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Aster replied.

-Witness Testimony: The chase-

"Well I just finished my rounds of the school," Aster said. "I was wondering around when I heard a big bang. I was stunned for a few minutes. I ran to the gym and found Jerry there. He was very weak. When I called 911 I saw a shadow moving. I ran after it into the men's locker room and I lost sight of him when I saw the lockers open."

"Very detailed," the judge stated.

'Not every part Your Honor,' Phoenix thought.

"Well Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination," the judge said.

-Cross-examination: The chase-

"Well I just finished my rounds of the school," Aster said. "I was wondering around when I heard a big bang."

"Hold It!" Phoenix shouted. 'This time he's not getting away from me.'

"Did you want to ask me a question sir?" Aster said breaking the silence. He looked confused. Franziska cracked her whip.

"Yes," Phoenix gulped. "Why were you just wandering around if you have just finished your rounds of the school?"

"Well I was just going to my closet," Aster said.

"Your closet?" the judge asked.

"The janitor's closet," Franziska explained. She cracked her whip once more. "Phoenix Wright, why do you ask obvious questions?"

"It sounded a little vague," Phoenix said. "I thought you would want a more 'perfect' testimony, Miss Franziska von Karma."

"Nick what are you doing!" Maya whispered harshly.

"Well it was vague," Phoenix said. 'And I don't want to get whipped.'

"Just don't make it to easy for her," Maya said.

"Anyway," Phoenix said. "Please append your statement."

"I was returning to my closet when I heard the gunshot."

"HOLD IT!"

"What now!" Aster almost yelled.

"Just so we're thorough why were you going to your closet?" Phoenix asked just taking one step back.

"Well you know I was getting my car keys to go home," Aster said. "I forgot where they were for a few seconds."

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska snapped. "Please refrain from silly questions or I'll be forced to take action."

'EEK'

"So I was going back to my closet to get my car keys when I heard the gunshot."

"OBJECTION!"

"Mr. Janitor. I'm afraid you made a dreadful mistake," Phoenix boasted.

"I'm telling you I did clean the toilets!" Aster snapped. "And it wasn't easy but they are clean."

"Um that wasn't necessary," Franziska said breaking the silence that fell upon the courtroom.

"Sorry ma'am," Aster said regaining his temper. "I just hear that line from my boss a lot."

"Anyway," Phoenix started. "I was taking about your car keys. We found them yesterday attached to all your other keys to the other buildings."

"And your point is?"

"If your car keys were attached to your ring and you lost it," Phoenix questioned. "Then how did you do your rounds without the keys?" The court murmured with confusion.

"OBJECTION!" Franziska outbursted. "He could've removed the key that night or decided to attach it this morning."

"Unfortunately that's not very plausible," Phoenix attested.

"What?" Franziska said clutching her shoulder.

"The car key was in the middle of the keys," Phoenix said. "And there are quiet a bit of keys."

"Well you have to if you check on every building for trash and toilet duty," Aster replied. "Not even security keeps all the bathroom keys for each building. In fact I have almost every key on campus. That is except the classrooms."

"Why?" the judge asked. "Wouldn't you need them in order to clean the classrooms?"

"Well I rarely go to the classrooms unless a bird comes in or someone broke something or threw up," Aster replied. "And even then the teachers are usually in the rooms."

"But still what about clean up?" Maya asked.

"Oh the teachers usually handle that," Aster replied. "Staff rule. If there's an emergency I usually go to the main office and borrow one from security."

"I guess that makes sense and all," Maya said not sounding sure.

"Well you know the building keys pretty much all we need," Aster said. "We only use the class keys on Fridays anyway so we just leave it with security so they won't get lost."

"Oh well that makes sense," Maya said. The judge nodded.

"Ms. Fey do you have any more questions?" he said.

"Um not really," Maya said.

"Your honor," Phoenix started.

"Op sorry, Mr. Wright," the judge said clearly embarrassed. "I meant do you have anymore questions." Franziska cracked her whip. "OW!"

"Your honor I suggest you take a nap later and try to remember that the foolish defense attorney is a male."

"Yes Ms. von Karma," the judge gulped.

"Anyway, Mr. Janitor I would like to ask more about your rounds of the school," Phoenix said.

"Sure," Aster said.

-Witness Testimony: The Rounds-

"Well I checked all the class buildings to mop the floors," Aster started. "And then cleaned the bathrooms. Since it was Saturday that's about all I did."

"Well that was short enough," the judge said. "Mr. Wright your cross-examination, if you will."

"Yes sir," Phoenix said.

-Cross-examination: The Rounds-

"Well I checked all the class buildings to mop the floors," Aster started. "And then cleaned the bathrooms."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix said. "Is that all you did that night?"

"Well this is the rated G version," Aster said.

"Oh and why is that?" the judge said. "You where asked to report all you did, Mr. Janitor."

"Well not everything about my job can be said in public sir," Aster said. "If I said every little thing everyone would lose there lunch."

"Ugg my stomach is getting rumbles just thinking about it," Franziska said not looking so good.

"I feel you," Maya said looking just as bad.

"I meant at any time did you go to the gym," Phoenix said.

"Well yeah but nothing was unusual other than Jerry being there," Aster said. "When I asked why he was there he just said he was waiting for someone."

"He was there?" the judge said.

"Well I let him stay in there telling him to be out by eight."

"And when was this?'

"Quarter past 7 I think," Aster replied. "After that I started my rounds, but I don't want to get into that discussion again," he said looking at Franziska and Maya.

'And not a moment to soon,' Phoenix thought as the girls finally managed to keep there lunch in.

"So since it was Saturday that's about all I did," Aster said.

"Hold It!" Phoenix said. "Just being curious but earlier that day you did return the classroom keys to the main office?"

"Well yeah," Aster said.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix said. "No you didn't!" The courtroom was filled with silence.

"What are you 12?" Franziska mocked.

"Well he just lied," Phoenix said. "Or at the least made a contradiction without his knowledge."

"And you treated like a little kid," Franziska said.

"Well anyway," Phoenix said dropping the subject. "Mr. Janitor I believe you forgot to give back one key," Phoenix said holding the key he found yesterday.

"!" Aster started to sweat. "Oh it probably dropped from my hand or something."

"Oh really I doubt that," Phoenix boasted.

"What does this have to the murder?" Franziska asked raising her whip.

"Well I highly doubt that he would have like 20 or more loose keys in his hands." Phoenix said. "I mean would you? Besides why would he be nervous over one little key?"

"Point taken," Franziska admitted.

"Well sir," Aster said. "It happens every now and then. Even the teachers do it." Phoenix noticed Aster was looking nervous.

"Well I find it hard to believe that it was an accident," Phoenix said. "Especially this particular key."

"What do you mean?" Aster asked biting his lip.

"Well this key is one of the rooms in the science and engineering building," Phoenix boasted. Aster flinched.

"Wait what happened here?" the judge asked. "Mr. Wright why would he knowingly keep this key."

"Well if Ms. von Karma didn't cut off Mr. Janitor when he introduced himself, you could figure it out."

"Well she did so I can't," the judge said.

"Well Ms. von Karma probably just wanted it to go quickly and didn't think it was important," Phoenix said.

"Or I could talk for myself," Franziska mocked. She whipped Phoenix a couple of times.

"OW!" Phoenix shouted. "Anyway, Mr. Janitor kept the key because he doesn't want to be Mr. Janitor, but rather Mr. Engineer."

"I don't see how changing his name is relevant," the judge said.

"Your honor he wants to be an engineer," Phoenix said.

"Oh," the judge said nodding. "I get it."

"But why would he steal one of the engineering room keys?" Franziska asked.

"Well he probably wanted to see all the high tech stuff," Phoenix said.

"You know the students make some pretty cool stuff so sometimes I check it out," Aster said. "I love that sort of stuff."

"You do realize you just admitted you took the key right?" Franziska said.

"Yeah well I did decide to look at some engineering jobs over summer vacation," Aster said.

"Well that is good for you, I think," Phoenix said. Franziska glared at Phoenix. "So uh how long were you in the classroom that night?"

"I guess around 15-20 minutes," Aster admitted.

"See your honor there is a full 15 minutes of which someone else could have killed Jerry," Phoenix said. "Even if Devin was playing basketball that night."

"We went through all that just to find out that someone else could have done it?" Franziska glared.

"Well I just wanted to be thorough," Phoenix tried to explain before getting whipped.

"Dude I don't think that you could have escaped that one," Maya sulked.

"I know," Phoenix said getting back up. The judge looked down in thought.

"Well though I will say it was a bit tedious we did find a length in time which the victim could have been killed by another person,' He said. Franziska huffed. "Also it doesn't make much sense that the defendant would put his bloody gym clothes inside his own locker. I'm afraid that at this time I can't pronounce a verdict at this time. Trial will resume tomorrow."

*Smack*

**AN: Yeah I know it went side tracked but I didn't feel like rewriting it. Sorry if characters seem a little OOC**


End file.
